Проект «LaSky»
Проект «LaSky» — проект международной благотворительной организации PSIВ России эта организация зарегистрирована как НКО Фонд «Центр социального развития и информации» по профилактике ВИЧ/СПИДа и других ИППП среди мужчин, практикующих секс с мужчинами (MCM). Стартовал весной 2004 года. Сейчас «LaSky» является самой масштабной профилактической программой для MCM на территории РоссииНациональный доклад Российской Федерации о ходе выполнения Декларации ООН о приверженности делу борьбы с ВИЧ/СПИДом«Lasky» на сайте Ресурсного центра по изучению политики в сфере ВИЧ/СПИДа В Нижнем Новгороде начал работу проект LaSkyBeyrer C, Wirtz AL, Walker D, Johns B, Sifakis F, Baral SD. (2011) The global HIV epidemics among men who have sex with men. - p. 68-69. - ISBN 978-08213-8726-9Pape U. The Politics of HIV/AIDS in Russia. - 2013 - 304 pp. - ISBN-13: 978-0415830607Cohen J. (2010) Praised Russian Prevention Program Faces Loss of Funds. Science 329:168. Основатели проекта обращают внимание на то, что мужчины, практикующие секс с мужчинами в России, являются очень закрытой целевой группой в плане проведения профилактической работы в связи с высоким уровнем гомофобии и гомонегативизма в обществе, что особенно характерно для небольших городов и сельской местности. При этом гомосексуалы нередко подвергаются дискриминации и со стороны медицинских работников, что в свою очередь приводит к снижению обращений этой группы населения за профилактической информацией и медицинской помощью. В итоге уровень знаний о ВИЧ-инфекции, ИППП, путях их передачи и способах защиты очень низкий. Недооценка риска заражения половыми инфекциями сочетается с рискованным сексуальным поведением (редким использованием презервативов и любрикантов, травматичными сексуальными практиками, относительно большим количеством сексуальных партнеров) ведет к высокому риску заражения ВИЧ и ИППП. Цели и задачи проекта Темпы роста эпидемии ВИЧ в России являются одними из самых высоких в мире, и общее число инфицированных ВИЧ составляет около 1% населения страны Pokrovskiy V. HIV epidemic in Russia and neighbouring countries. J Int AIDS Soc. 2014 Nov 2;17(4 Suppl 3):19502. Одной из важных составляющих успешной борьбы с эпидемией ВИЧ являются мероприятия по профилактике инфицирования, включающие в себя, в том числе, развитие и применение образовательных программ информирования широких слоёв населения о методах безопасного секса и снижения риска заражения сексуальным путём. При этом особенно важной является работа с теми категориями населения, которые подвержены наиболее высокому риску инфицирования ВИЧ. Мужчины, имеющие секс с мужчинами (МСМ), являются одной из таких категорийBeyrer C, Wirtz AL, Walker D, Johns B, Sifakis F, Baral SD. (2011) The global HIV epidemics among men who have sex with men. - ISBN 978-08213-8726-9. Эффективность подобных целевых программ профилактики ВИЧ-инфекции продемонстрирована многочисленными исследованиями в различных странах мира. Проект LaSky - одна из таких целевых программ профилактики ВИЧ-инфекции. Основные задачи проектаLaSky // ГБУЗ «Республиканский центр по профилактике и борьбе со СПИД и инфекционными заболеваниями»О проекте «LaSky» на сайте [[Объединённая программа Организации Объединённых Наций по ВИЧ/СПИДу|Объединённой программе ООН по ВИЧ/СПИДу]]: * Снизить число новых случаев инфицирования ВИЧ и другими ИППП среди MCM; * Снизить высокорискованное сексуальное поведение среди MCM; * Повысить обращаемость целевой группы к услугам медицинского сервиса; * Повысить безопасность специфических для MCM сексуальных практик; * Применить инновационные и передовые методы работы с MCM; * Взаимодействовать с лидерами общественного мнения и MCM сообщества; * Активизировать MCM-сообщества, занимающиеся преодолением последствий распространения ВИЧ/СПИД/ИППП; * Сотрудничать с государственными структурами и неправительственными организациями, с целью предотвращения и сокращения негативных последствий, связанных с распространением ВИЧ/СПИД/ИППП среди MCM. Основными направлениями работы проекта являютсяПроект "LASKY" // ExcessДействия, направленные на борьбу с ВИЧ/СПИДом в ТатарстанеHIV/AIDS in Eastern Europe. Photo Essay. (2010) Science 9 July 2010, vol. 329http://www.sciencemag.org/site/special/aids2010/feature/: * Консультативная работа в местах встреч MCM («плешки», кафе, клубы) по вопросам, связанным с ВИЧ/СПИД/ИППП; * Профилактические акции в гей-клубах; * Информационные семинары и тренинги по коммуникации для MCM и специалистов, работающих с MCM; * Профилактическая работа с секс-работниками и эскорт-агентствами; * Профилактическая работа с глухими и слабослышащими MCM в рамках дочернего проекта «Москва-Deaf»Каталог ресурсов для глухонемых WDL. Проект LaSky-Москва-Deaf Вторая Конференция по вопросам ВИЧ/СПИД в Восточной Европе и Центральной Азии. Отзывы; * Интерактивные мероприятия для MCM (дискуссионные встречи, клубы общения, кинопросмотры, фотовыставки, литературные конкурсы); * Распространение информационных материалов (буклеты, брошюры, открытки); эта работа была отмечена Федеральной службой по надзору в сфере защиты прав потребителей и благополучия человекаGaynews.ru «LaSky стал призёром конкурса „ВИЧ/СПИД. Знать — значит жить“». * Распространение средств профилактики (презервативов и любрикантов); * Информационные компании на тематических сайтах и в гей-СМИ; например, проект активно сотрудничает с гей-журналом «Квир». * Медицинский сервис: анонимная и бесплатная диагностика ВИЧ и некоторых ИППП; в крупных городах (Санкт-Петербург, Москва) открыты центры диагностики и лечения; * Телефонная служба проекта: консультации, информирование и психологическая поддержка; * Социологические исследованияСайт «Европейского действия по СПИДу». Доклад «МСМ в России. Обзор ситуации и ответные действия.»Вторая Конференция по ВИЧ/СПИДу в Восточной Европе и Центральной Азии ; * Координация работы с другими организациями, занимающимися вопросами ВИЧ/СПИДаСайт Объединённой программе ООН по ВИЧ/СПИДу. Руперт Эверетт посетил петербургское отделение «LaSky» . Оценка деятельности проекта: * Проект признан успешным в увеличении использования МСМ презервативов в качестве средств профилактики ВИЧ-инфекции; * Участие в программе профилактики было ассоциировано с большей вероятностью обращения в медицинские учреждения для прохождения теста на ВИЧ или другие ИППП; * Повышенная способность участников программы договариваться с сексуальными партнёрами об использовании презервативов; * Лучшая информированность участников программы о ВИЧ-инфекции; * Программа внесла значительный вклад в повышенную доступность бесплатных презервативов для МСМ в 8 регионах России. История С 2002 года — LaSky проводит ежегодные Летние школы, где проводится обучение волонтеров и аутрич-работников проекта. С 2004 года главный офис, координирующий работу региональных отделений, располагается в Москве 1 апреля 2005 года в Москве и Московской области стартовал проект для глухих и слабослышащих МСМ «LaSky-Deaf». В проекте использованы методики, разработанные Центром исследований программ в области СПИДа Висконсинского университета. В 2006 году LaSky-Deaf начал работу и в Санкт-Петербурге. C марта по май 2007 года «LaSky — Улан-Удэ» проводит литературный конкурс на тему ВИЧ и СПИД среди МСМ. К участию в конкурсе допускались работы, выполненные в жанрах публицистики, прозы и стихотворенийAIDS.ru «В Бурятии объявлен литературный конкурс на тему СПИДа и геев.». В 2008 году совместно с Российской ЛГБТ-сетью была запущена программа «Мобилизация и адвокация прав ЛГБТ-сообщества»Интермедия-Питер. В Петербурге прошла Летняя Школа ЛГБТ-активистов России . С 17 по 19 октября 2008 года LaSky принимает участие во Всероссийской конференции гражданских организаций в поддержку ЛГБТ-движения Сайт МХГ.Состоялась Всероссийская конференция гражданских организаций в поддержку ЛГБТ-движения. 21 апреля 2009 года представители проекта LaSky принимают участие в Межвузовском семинаре по проблемам ВИЧ-инфекции, проводимом в Российском государственном медицинском университетеСайт Российского государственного медицинского университета «МЕЖВУЗОВСКИЙ СЕМИНАР ПО ПРОБЛЕМАМ ВИЧ-ИНФЕКЦИИ.». В мае 2009 года в Санкт-Петербурге открылась фотовыставка «Парни, какие мы есть».В Петербурге открылась фотовыставка «Парни. Какие мы есть» В октябре-декабре 2009 года проект LaSky совместно с немецкими коллегами из проекта «Ich weiss was ich tu» перевезли эту выставку в БерлинФотографы из России показали в Берлине красивых мужчин и рассказали о проблемах // Deutsche Welle — 1 декабря 2009 г. http://www.dw.de/dw/article/0,,4954854,00.html. В обоих городах были представлены работы фотографов Севы Галкина, Алекса Бего и Сергея Васильева. В октябре активисты проекта LaSky совместно с Анной Курниковой и Алексеем Воробьевым приняли участие в мероприятие Группы ООН по СПИДу и Фонда «Центр социального развития и информации» для привлечения внимания общества к проблемам ВИЧ/СПИД среди молодёжиАнна Курникова, Алексей Воробьев и проект LaSky призовут геев заниматься безопасным сексом. В конце января 2011 года запущена Интернет-кампания по пропаганде безопасного сексаВ России вышла первая реклама для геевВ России впервые сделали интерактивную рекламу для геевВ России вышла первая интерактивная социальная реклама для геев. С 27 сентября по 15 октября 2011 года в Санкт-Петербурге проходит фотовыставка «Парни. Какие мы есть. Стоит жить». Свои работы представили Сева Галкин, Алекс Бего, Елена Майорова, Макс Орenman, Руслан Elquest и Арсений Кунцевич.Выставка «Парни. Какие мы есть. Стоит Жить!» проходит в Центре книги и графики в Санкт-Петербурге // Piter.tvАфиша Санкт-Петербурга thumb|400px|Проекта «LaSky» по регионам [[РФ|Российской Федерации]] За всю историю проекта его представительства были открыты в следующих городах: Москва; Санкт-ПетербургAIDS.ru «Проект „LaSky“ отмечает 3-летие работы в Санкт-Петербурге серией гей-вечеринок.»; ПсковПсковская Лента Новостей. «Закрытая гей-вечеринка пройдет в одном из клубов Пскова» ; Вологда и Череповец; Нижний Новгород; Саратов; Самара; Сочи; Казань; Екатеринбург и Нижний ТагилПроект на Gay-ekt.ru ; ОренбургНовости Оринбурга. «В рамках проекта „LaSky“ можно пройти анонимное обследование» ОРЕН.ру «В рамках проекта „LaSky-Оренбург“ состоялся тренинг» ; Кемерово и НовокузнецкПроект «LaSky-Кузбасс» на сайте Кемеровского благотворительного регионального общественного фонда «Кузбасс против наркотиков и СПИДа» ; Томск; Красноярск; Улан-УдэВ Бурятии объявлен литературный конкурс на тему СПИДа и геев.; Калининград; Архангельск. На 2012 год в 7 регионах России деятельность проекта поддерживалась Европейским союзом, Шведским Агентством по международному развитию и Глобальным Фондом по борьбе со СПИД, туберкулезом и малярией. Сайт Lasky.ru выступает информационным порталом для проекта «Ресурсные центры для проектов, работающих с МСМ, в России», рассчитанного на 3 годаРесурсные центры для проектов, работающих с МСМ, в России. Издания проекта # Информационный дайджест (2006 год, один выпуск); # Юмористический комикс «НИИОПП» (Научно-исследовательский институт организации половых проблем) (2007 год); # Анальный секс: разговор по существу (2008 год); # Инфекции, передающиеся половым путем. Советы вашего доктора (2008 год); # ВИЧ и СПИД (2009 год); # Семейные права геев и лесбиянок в России (2009 год) (совместно с Российской ЛГБТ-сетью); # Мифы и факты о геях, лесбиянках и бисексуалах (2009 год) (совместно с Российской ЛГБТ-сетью); # Сабунаева М. Гомосексуалы на приеме у врача (2010 год) (совместно с РГПУ и Российской ЛГБТ-сетью)В издательстве РГПУ вышла книга «Гомосексуалы на приеме у врача…». Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт Проекта «LaSky» * Официальный сайт PSI Категория:Общественные организации Категория:ЛГБТ-организации России Категория:Организации по борьбе со СПИДом